


Silk is Stronger

by Fordanoia



Series: Stakes of Revenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Budding Love, F/F, Fall in love and do cute stuff like forehead kisses, French Dress Shop Owner and Awkward Vampire Hunter fall in love, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Fiction, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, plot is moved by shenanigans with vampires, sam and napoleon get to know each other, sam is a vampire hunter that fights/kills vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/Fordanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1860s and Napoleon Euphrasie works at her own dress shop in an English city. When corpses begin showing up emptied of blood, a telegram is sent for help. Soon, rumors spread of the newly arrived Vampire Hunter in town. Napoleon can't help but be curious what they're actually like when there's very little agreed upon about the hunter. She sets out to find out about them herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Town In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon sets out to see the vampire hunter herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the middle of the main story I have going on, but all info necessary will be provided here - don't worry.

Napoleon had already been moderately worried about news of vampires. Her feelings only worsened when the news spread to her that someone had actually been found drained of blood. Specifically, the beggar woman that hung around the street of businesses. A telegraph requesting help was sent to some officials, the Hunter Organization. Although they were approved by the government as official hunters for all supernatural creatures, their members were mostly specialized with vampire hunting. Vampires were the most accepted supernatural problem after all. A reply was sent back confirming that a nearby hunter was on their way.

Another body was found again, a local drunkard this time. A couple days passed before the town suddenly burst with news at the newly arrived vampire hunter. Unfortunately, Napoleon could never find information that agreed on this hunter. 

They hadn’t been in town long enough for many people to see them. Nobody she talked with had confirmed getting a direct look at them, much less talking to them. Most of what she heard was just rumors. The most questionable information was regarding their gender. Some claimed they were a man, while the rest adamantly claimed female.

The only thing agreed upon was the hunter's attire, although some specifics varied. They wore a long dark coat that was tattered at the ends, a vest over their shirt, and men’s trousers which led down to their dusty boots. Those that claimed the hunter was male pointed at the wardrobe as proof for their point, but the rest claimed she was merely wearing the outfit such that she could run after monsters.

Napoleon wasn’t sure who to believe. Everyone she questioned had good points behind their reasoning. She wanted to talk to someone who had actually seen the hunter, or better yet see the hunter for herself. Her eyes always quickly fled to any passerby with a long coat. Although, when her gaze focused it would always be a well-kept coat worn by a familiar face. By the end of that day she had nearly driven herself mad consistently turning her head to try and catch the hunter. Of course, she never saw them. Once she closed down shop, she went about on a walk around town hoping to see them. Would they be exploring town? Were they even awake? She didn’t know.

Unfortunately, as she closed down shop many fellow business-owners did as well. Which meant less places that the hunter would have a reason to go to. Indeed, soon it was dark and there were less people walking around. Eventually, she was walking the streets of the business district alone. With all the shops closed for the night, and the recent deaths, few people stayed out so late. The only ones not at home were drinking at a pub.

She began to walk idly as she worried away. Even if she did meet the hunter now, would she be able to casually talk to them like this. She laughed lightly to herself, the huff of air fogging in the cold air. She spoke quietly in French, not bothering to translate, “How do you do, tonight? Did you just arrive in town?” It was simply too dark to be starting a conversation with a stranger in the middle of the street.

Regardless, she continued to walk around. Her shoes lightly clacking on the stone as she passed by closed shop windows. Her reflection was apparent in the dimmed glass, even the darker green of her dress was apparent. The slow and occasional puff of air came out as a light fog that quickly faded into invisibility each time.

She was tired from working then spending all her free time since walking. Although if there were a time for the hunter to be out it should be now. Or perhaps the hunter slept part of the night and only went out later on. Although they could also be circulating around the homes, that’s where most everyone was anyways.

As she was thinking, she turned a street corner and saw someone in the distance ahead of her. The coat was long enough to reach the back of their knees. At the bottom of the coat it darkened and upon closer observation the ends were indeed tattered. The coat covered most of her view, but she could tell they were also wearing pants. She followed after them, discreetly increasing her pace so that she could get closer.

It was impossible to see their form from the back like this, especially so with that coat. Even from back here she could tell it was ill-fitted, the sleeves rolled over once to allow the hands to properly come out all the way. Occasionally they would turn their head to look down an alley-way. Each time they did, Napoleon tried in vain to get a good look at their face, but she was too far away. The only thing it helped her realize was that they definitely had short brown hair.

After a few turns, they seemed to have a purposeful goal. They had stopped checking out alleyways and walked with more determination. Napoleon watched them turn a corner and after a few moments did so as well only to find that the road ahead of her was empty. Her steps stuttered to a stop and she searched the street more intently. They must have turned down the closest street, she had to have barely missed seeing them. However, when she got to the corner and looked down both sides, she still didn’t see them. She went left.

Coming across the next intersection, she ,yet again, looked down both of the roads to see them void of any signs of life. They must have gone down the other way, she reasoned to herself glancing backwards.

Even if she turned around that way now, she wouldn’t catch up to them without running. Napoleon began walking back, this time intended on going home. Only now that she had a specific path in mind did she take in her surroundings again. When she had been after the hunter, she’d been so focused trying to see their face that she hadn’t been paying any attention to where she’d been going. Not that she was lost. She could tell that she was near the edges of the business district. Recognizable enough, she’d have to cut back through the district to head home, however. The dark windows of the shops barely reflected her passing by at all now. If she stood still, she would have mistook it for a smudge on the window. 

A clatter behind her quickly caught her attention. She spun around and froze, waiting. After a moment, she began to hesitantly move forward again, painfully aware of every sound she was making. The heels of her shoe thudded against the stone with every step, and her dress rustled as the separate materials continually brushed against each other when she moved. Even her breathing seemed too loud to her in the quiet street.

As she walked, she continually checked over her shoulder whilst trying to quiet all the noises she was making. On one of her looks back, her steps stumbled and she froze. There was a figure leaning out of an alleyway farther back along the street.  Their clothes were inconspicuous enough, trousers and a shirt. They could have been easily dismissed as a drunkard if she had not been paying attention. There was something different about how they moved. Their movements were too coordinated, but more than that they were just off. Napoleon wasn’t sure how to describe it. They were moving naturally, it seemed, but on a person it was weird to see. They looked prepared.

Napoleon started when she realized that she’d just been watching them move, coming in her direction. She slowly continued walking, still looking back at them. They sped up a little, and she did as well.  The quicker her walking became, the more their pace increased as well. Eventually, she tripped on an uneven stone as she didn’t look at where she was going. The sudden movement incited the supposed person to charge at her.

She quickly regained her balance and picked up her dress to run forward. Her focus stayed on the street ahead of her as she yelled out in a panic, “Help!” She passed by streets, not even bothering to look down them. All that mattered was getting distance between her and this thing. “Somebody help, please!” She yelled out again. Cold air whipped at her face, and her vision was starting to blur from tears springing to her face. She chanced a glance over shoulder.

The monster was only meters away from her. It was moving fast, practically flying. Its face was laser focused on her, features contorted by the expression on its face. It was absolutely feral, mouth in a snarl to reveal two sharp teeth. It may have looked human from afar, but when it was this close it was far more animal than human.

Napoleon managed to run for a moment more when she heard something different from behind her and began to turn her head to glance behind her. Before she could actually look back at the monster though, she felt it slam into her at full force. She fell down, legs giving out beneath her and hitting the ground quickly followed by her upper body. However, it was her head that came last, skull bouncing against the stone. Her vision blurred and the ground beneath her tilted around dangerously. She tried to quickly get back up, but with her dizziness she hadn’t even managed to stand back up before she fell back to the ground again. It was hard to hear, everything had been so clear before, but now everything was so much quieter.

A moment too late, she realized that something jerked her up by her arm. She got a glimpse at the monster, and saw it bolt out of her view, then felt herself fall back to the ground again. She started to be able to make out sounds; hissing, wood clattering against stone, and someone yelling. 

Napoleon looked up again, and saw the vampire. It was actually on all fours now, and a bolt flew at it quickly burying into its shoulder. She tried to get up again, focusing on keeping the ground beneath her still this time. All the noises blended together into one sound, but she could identify some of the words, here and there.

Finally, She was standing now, but the world still tilted back and forth.  She had to focus to stay upright and conscious. The vampire flitted away and into an alleyway, with a bolt after it and a curse spat after it. With the vampire gone she looked back and saw the hunter. Finally, she had a direct line of sight on them, but she couldn’t take in the whole picture in focus. She settled for looking at their face. They had just lowered the crossbow to their side and switched their green gaze to her.

“The monster,” she mumbled, the words felt so faded that she could barely hear them herself. Everything was getting faded, it was hard to focus on anything.

“It’s okay; you’re safe,” they assured her, reaching out and grabbing her arm as she kept swaying.

Napoleon’s panic dropped at that. The immediate danger was gone, and she didn’t have to worry about it for a moment.

They let go of her arm for a moment, but not even a second later they grabbed her arm again, pulling her back. Napoleon hadn’t even realized she had been slowly leaning backwards.

“Oi!” They raised their voice to gain her attention, “I said, are you alright?”

Napoleon blearily tried to process the question, having to translate it first. She didn’t want to think; she was tired. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and it was confusing to figure out where up was. Her vision was getting dark at the edges and black spots starting popping up. She struggled to think of the right words and speak as well, “I think.” By the time she had gotten the words out, she forgot what she had been going to say and was fuzzy on the question itself. Idly, she noticed an arm going under her before her eyes closed and she passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be mostly be focused on Sam's and Napoleon's interactions, but there will be some action here and there. Such as, this beginning sequence. Romance and fluff will be here soon enough.
> 
> Funny thing, this was originally just something I started because I was like "what if some chick got a crush on Sam?" then I ended up writing over 20 unedited pages. And that's how I found out that my muse is actually hella gay. (I haven't even written this much for the main story.)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions, go ahead.


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Vampire Hunter, Sam Durant.

As soon as she saw her eyes flutter closed, Sam realized that she wasn’t going to stay up on her own. Leaning forward, she caught hold of the woman, before what energy had been keeping herself up left entirely.

She started pulling her up into a more vertical position so that gravity wouldn’t be as harsh. In the midst of doing so Sam heard a panicked voice,

‘ _They’re coming for you, run!_ ’

She focused on what she was doing instead of acknowledging the warning. It took a moment, and awkwardly having to squish herself into the woman, but she was holding her up much easier now that leverage was on her side.

Sam let out a sigh and looked back at the alley where the vampire had scampered away into. There was no way she was going to be able to chase after it like this.

She looked back at her again. There had been some vague things she’d noticed beforehand such as her dark hair and the blatantly French accent. However, now that there wasn’t the threat of a vampire of her dropping to the ground she took in the rest of the details.

Her dress was surprisingly detailed and nice. It must have been made of something expensive. As for the woman herself... she was definitely tall, nearly standing a foot or more taller than herself, and chubby too. She was comfortable to hold onto even holding her so tightly. The features on her round face were made up of soft curving lines. A wide, bulbous nose gently turned up, downturned lips, and upturned eyes.

Sam quietly thought out loud, “wow, you’re pretty.”

Suddenly, she felt the woman shift minutely and heard her make the barest sound from the back of her throat.

Sam froze. “I-I mean,” she cut herself off and waited for any more signs of consciousness. After a solid fifteen seconds of nothing, Sam finally tried talking again. “Hello?” Another ten seconds of silence from her, and Sam finally let out a breath she’d been holding in.

Carefully, she lifted her up to carry her. The back of her dress hung a few inches above the stone ground. “I guess I really do ‘ave to carry you then.” She said before realizing the full consequences of her current situation.

Sam hadn’t gotten a name out of her, much less an address. If this had been a small town where everyone knew each other, she could have just dropped her off at any house really, but _no_ not in this city. The only safe option was the police station… which was a good walk away while carrying someone. Well, someone alive and still full of blood. Not that corpses were fun to carry, but just easier. Heft one over your shoulder and you’re good, don’t have to worry about hurting them.

She checked again to make sure she had a good grip on her and set out in the correct direction.

Really, this was a bit of her own fault. If she hadn’t purposefully lost the Frenchwoman earlier then this probably wouldn’t have happened. It wouldn’t have been such a close call if she’d just let her follow after her. Nobody should have been out this late to begin with though. It didn’t make sense.

There had been at least six people found with the typical bites, pale faces, and empty veins; definitive signs of a vampire. The town had reached out to the organization, so it’s not like the people here were in denial or unaware. Everything had been closed for a while except for pubs, but she didn’t even smell like alcohol. There wasn’t any good reason for her to be out and so far away from any neighborhoods. It didn’t matter why though. She needed to be inside.

‘ _Behind you._ ’

Sam glanced over her shoulder, but kept walking. It was just the empty street behind her.

After a half hour she finally reached the police station. She carefully held the Frenchwoman up and knocked on the door. After about five seconds, she knocked again, harder this time. “Oi! Come here!”

There was some muffled noise from inside, and she was finally satisfied to actually wait this time. A moment or two later, an officer opened the door. They quickly looked over them, recognizing the hunter garb, before staring at the unconscious body in her arms.

“Is she-”

“No, she’s fine,” Sam said cutting them off, “she just passed out.”

They nodded their head, brushing a hand through their hair. “Right, okay.” They said, breathing again, looking aside relieved.

“Do you recognize her?” She asked, a hint of hope.

They looked back to the woman, focusing on her face this time. After a moment the finally answered, “She’s uhh,” they hesitated, “she’s that one dress shop owner, in the business district.”

“Oh.” That was easy enough. She wasn’t going to take her back there, however. “Well, would you all take care of her until she wakes up?” She took half a step forward. “I have to go back out.”

They looked down at the Frenchwoman and although they did try to hide it, they couldn’t help themselves from biting down on their lip worriedly, weighing some choice.

“Could you,” they looked back up at Sam, “Would you help me carry her to the bed?” They pleaded. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

Just one minute. “Yes,” Sam relented, walking inside as they stepped aside for her.

“Thank you!” They said, closing the door after her.

There wasn’t too much in the room, not there was room for it anyways. It was just a small waiting room. Two chairs were saddled up next to the left wall with a small round table separating them. Directly ahead there was a door and beside it a window to an office room of sorts, just a place to check in. Then wooden stairs hugging the right wall.

They sheepishly pointed up the narrow set of stairs, “Room’s on the fifth floor, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I asked my friend, Magwai, what I should name the chapter and she said "sam is gayer than intended" but that's kinda the whole fic. So, just consider it the alternate title. Additional props to Magwai for helping me on the idea for Sam's first line in this chapter.
> 
> This is a bit short and uneventful, but it is just to introduce Sam's personality/thought process. Which you can check out the blog for endless information about her, but everything here will be unfolded in due time.
> 
> Also, NEXT CHAPTER they'll have a normal meeting and get to actually talk!
> 
> Again, you can always use the comments to ask any question you want! (Or just say anything about the fic/characters/etc.)


	3. Pick a Pattern, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon & Sam meet for the second time, this time they actually get to exchange words properly.

It was midday now, and the daily burst of activity for lunch had died out not long ago. There were still people walking through the business district. There had to be someone walking around on the streets here during working hours. Loners on quick errands or groups that were easily heard coming and going as they talked. There were a couple different dress shops in this part of the city, but supposedly only one owned by a Frenchwoman.

The building looked similar to some of the others, but the white decal made it stand out just enough. The glass windows stood in front of a few beautiful dresses modeled for all passing by to see. Then some baskets that held long rolls of colorful material. There was even a chair or two to hold more baskets. However with everything arranged this way it was near impossible to see anything or anybody inside. Not unless you stood directly in front of the store. Which, was nice if you were inside the store wanting privacy. However, if you were outside, standing on the opposite side of the street, trying to see someone inside then you might as well have been facing the opposite direction for all it mattered.

Sam let out a long sigh. 

She just wanted to make sure the woman was okay. That was it. Just walk by and look through the window to see her then keep moving on. Ordinarily, she would easily walk in there and start talking to her, but last night wasn’t normal. She wasn’t thinking about it too much until she was patrolling around for the last few hours of the night without finding anything else.

The woman had been following her, and she still didn’t know why. She was starting to think maybe she was scared to walk alone so she was just trailing after her for a while. Which only made her feel worse about ducking into an alleyway and waiting for her to walk past. If she had just kept going along, then the woman wouldn’t have been in any danger to begin with. 

Not that this was the worst case scenario, far from it, but she still felt guilty. Even if the vampire had still attacked her, that would have worked out great! All she would have needed to do was turn around and shoot. One less vampire to worry about. Also, she wouldn’t have stared at a store for ten minutes while doing nothing. She finally decided to just go in and look. Say hello if she’s there. Don’t mention purposefully losing her. Figure anything else out from there. After walking across the street she opened the door, a bell from above her head ringing softly, and stepped inside. 

The inside of the store was more shelved fabric than actual dresses. Besides the ones on display in the window there were a few fully outfitted pieces on cloth faced models set at the ends of the two racks of dresses up front. Past that, there was only fabric and accessories. There was no wallpaper to be seen, instead shelved fabric lined the walls in a full rainbow of colors. Each section of a fabric was organized in the same way so that there was a pattern around the store, the same progression of colors over and over. It was hard to tell where one type of fabric ended then the next began. There were short aisles around the store with accessories lying on top, sometimes in woven baskets adorned with ribbons and bows.

A voice called out and she looked over to see two women standing to the side of the store. She didn’t recognize the one, but the other was definitely the woman from last night now clad in a fresh pink dress.

From inside her shop everything from outside was softly muffled. It was pleasant. She didn’t even need the bell above the door, whenever someone opened the door all the noise from outside spilling in was loud enough to alert her.

Napoleon was talking to a customer, pointing out some of the different fabrics. She turned her head slowly as she turned to point in different directions, her head still felt sore from last night. 

Despite what happened, she still wasn’t sure about the hunter. She had so much trouble even being conscious she couldn’t quite trust the blurry images she remembered. No one else had been much help either. The police had taken her back home when she woke, but they didn’t know the answers to most of her questions. None of them had been there, apparently. The only information passed along was that she had been dropped off by the hunter in the middle of the night. 

She rushed to get ready and go open shop. It was an hour or two past opening time when she got to the shop. There was always a couple early customers that wanted to get in before the rest of the day, but not much of a loss since they’d come back tomorrow morning almost certainly. However, after an hour she wished that she had just stayed home. It didn’t hurt her head to silently work on a new dress or work some stock numbers, but talking and listening did. It didn’t help that she’d skipped breakfast either.

Napoleon turned back to the woman finally, “Is there anything you’re looking for in particular?”

“Just uhh, just something comfortable, really.”

She nodded her head and began leading the woman over to some appropriate material. After pulling out the material for her to feel she heard the door open and all its accompanying sounds. “ Un moment,” she called out her shoulder, not quite looking back yet. 

“Oh, I just need to think about colors now, is all,” the woman told her.

Napoleon smiled at her, “very well, just tell me if you want anything.” When she turned back, she nearly flinched at the sudden sight of them actually being right there in her shop! She made her way over to the hunter, trying to be discreetly quick.  Although she’d seen them last night, now she was noticing all sorts of new details, such as her brown skin. She could definitely tell that they were female, although she understood the confusion from everyone. In passing it would have been easy to mistake her as a man, especially considering that she was crossdressing. Even still, there were some who flat-out refused to believe the existence of a female vampire hunter.

As she walked over she realized she had started wringing her hands and pushed down the front of her dress. “Hello,” she said stopping in front of her. 

“Uh- hi.” She responded, her eyes shifted away before they focused back on her again. “Let me introduce myself,” she said sticking out a hand towards, “I’m Sam.”

Napoleon looked down at her hand and for a second it almost seemed to retract an inch, but it didn’t go any farther than that. She took her hand gently and looked back up at Sam smiling. “My name is Napoleon.”

Sam smiled back at her, lips curling up on reflex, and shook her hand once before letting go. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “Well,” she let out a cough, “I mean, formally. I am not sure if you remember anything from last night. I think you hit your head hard.”

“Oh, I do; don’t worry!” Napoleon assured her and bit on her lip. “Thank you, by the way... For last night,” she said, “I do not know what I would have done.” She clasped her hands together into a ball. No, she knew what she would have done. She would have died. 

The other looked away, “Well, I’m...” she looked back up at her and the casual smile didn’t quite go up to her eyes, “I’m just glad nothing too bad happened.” She pulled at the sleeve of her coat. “I was worried when you passed out like you did, and I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright.” She paused and asked slowly, “Are you… alright?” 

“Yes, I’m – I’m fine. A little sore is all.” Napoleon said rubbing the back of her head.

Sam nodded her head, and her shoulders relaxed. “Good,” she said, “that’s good.” Her hands went into the pockets of her coat. “Hopefully, I’ll find all the vampires soon enough, but you should uhh you really shouldn’t be out after dark.”

“Yes, I–” Napoleon stopped, the words fully processing. “Vampires? You mean there is more than one?” She asked.

She faltered, taken back, “Y-yeah, there is. There has to be at least three.”

Napoleon’s hands tightened around each other. Three? Everyone, including her, had been talking about the deaths like they were all from a single vampire. Nothing too worrisome with a hunter in the city now.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Sam put a hand on her shoulder. “As long as you’re inside at night you’re safe.” She pulled her hand back off her shoulder, and offered a smile, “So just, stay safe, yeah?” 

“It sounds easy enough,” she told her.

Sam let out out a small laugh, or just a breath. “Yeah,” she agreed.

“Are you out all night?” Napoleon asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then when do you sleep?”

“Ah, I’ve been going to bed after the sun rises.” Sam said. 

Napoleon hummed in response, thinking. It made sense, but she couldn’t imagine trying to sleep during the day like that.

“I’ll let you get back to your shop though,” Sam said glancing over at the customer who had been silently looking a different colors all the while. 

“Oh, right,” she said. Napoleon tried to think of something else to say or ask. “You can come back here anytime!” She told her, quickly realizing the likelihood of her coming back to her dress shop. Well, who was to say that she  _ didn’t _ wear dresses sometimes.

“Thanks,” Sam looked at one of the modeled dresses almost warily, gaze holding a second too long. She looked back at Napoleon, “Just stay safe, yeah?” She took a step backward, “Don’t want anything to happen to you.” Another step and she was pulling open the door, letting in all the sounds from outside.

“Okay. You too, Sam.” Napoleon said, raising her voice enough so that it wouldn’t be drowned out.

She smiled back at her before walking back out the door, letting it slowly fall back close.

Napoleon pushed the door to ensure it was close, and looked out the window of it to see Sam cutting a sharp left and going back down the street. She still knew hardly anything about her.

Turning around she headed back to the customer who was turning a roll of fabric around in her hands. The woman looked back at her as she heard her walking.

“That was the vampire hunter, wasn’t it?” She asked.

“Yes,” Napoleon said, hesitating a little.

“And… something happened last night?” The woman asked quietly. “I couldn’t help hearing,” she said defending herself.

Napoleon held in a breath and nodded again, “Yes, she…” her eyes dropped down to the material in the woman’s hand as she trailed off. “Do you like that one?” She asked pointing at the vivid red material she was holding.

The woman nodded her head, “Yes, a whole nine yards,”

Napoleon smiled, taking the fabric as it was handed to her, “certainly.” As she walked towards a place in the backroom the woman followed behind her beginning to ask again about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welly well well well wellerson....  
> /Well./
> 
> I wanted to stick to one character's pov for each chapter, but well I really wanted to get Sam's reaction to the dress shop as well as Napoleon's pov from the conversation. So, that didn't last at all.
> 
> So, a quick fyi that this is probably gonna be updated every 2 weeks, except for rare occasions like Finals or other week-long escapades (like Christmas)
> 
> You can always use the comments to ask any question you want! (Or just say anything about the fic/characters/etc.)


End file.
